We'll always have the Bathroom
by Marauder-girl
Summary: Um... Contest Fic. Set after the Snape Prank. Short Fluffy Slash of the RS variety! If you don't like don't read! Capice!


A/N: Was originally done for a contest on the Red Moon Rising Forum. But thought I'd put it up here to. Challenge was to write a short story (500 words or less) pertaining to Remus and Sirius and their relationship. But I kinda exceeded it WHOOPS!

Title: We'll always have the Bathroom  
By: Marauder-girl  
Rating: Pg-13 for some moderate swearing  
Summary: Happens just after the Snape prank- Read and see.  
E-mail:  
Comments: Er back again, I really have way too much time on my hands. Feedback id always appreciated. Enjoy!  
  
Sirius Black winced as the bathroom door slammed shut, hard in his face. He let out a remorseful sigh and dragged a shaking hand through his hair.  
"Remus PLEASE! Open the door, we need to talk."  
From inside the bathroom there came a growl and Remus replied harshly "Go AWAY Sirius! I DON'T want to talk to you!"  
Sirius's shoulders slumped sadly, he felt truly awful about this whole situation. Remus had every right to be this mad at him, to hate him even. But he didn't know the whole story.  
In a pleading voice he said "You don't have to talk, just listen.. Please." He paused a moment to listen if their was any response to this, there was none. Taking a deep steadying breath Sirius urged himself onwards.  
"Remus you have no idea how sorry I am about this whole.. incident. I've acted like a #$ Moron, and destroyed your trust so badly and stupidly that I deserve everything that comes my way. I am So SO sorry and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know I will do ANYTHING to set this right." He began to move away and turned when a soft but still angry voice called "Sirius."  
"Yes Remus" he muttered through the heavy door.  
"Your right" came the reply, as the door opened and Remus stood there golden eyes flashing "We need to talk." He beckoned Sirius inwards.  
Sirius slowly stepped into the bathroom his heart pounding, jumping as the door snapped shut behind him. Slowly he turned to face the boy he had betrayed so badly.  
Remus surveyed Sirius with his piercing stare, he felt confused, he wanted to know why Sirius had done this to him, broken the single most important promise to him. Looking Sirius straight in the eye he asked that one plaguing question "Why Sirius, Why did you do this?" Sirius swallowed hard unable to look Remus in the eye. Trying to find some hidden courage Sirius realized that he had to tell Remus everything. There was no going back now. He began his tale of how he had heard Snape planning a little 'Surprise' for Remus and how he had lost his temper.. and well he knew the outcome. Remus stared on with horrified fascination as Sirius came clean.  
"I'm so sorry Remus, I truly am" he finished his voice barely audible.  
"But why Sirius?.. Why did you lose it?" asked Remus feeling thoroughly confused.  
Sirius felt his face heat up, it was now or never "Erm .. well .. Er . I.. well I care about you.."  
Remus felt a flush raise on his cheek "You.. care about me?" he asked unsure what he meant exactly.  
Sirius's blush deepened and he stumbled over his words "I.. Er.. well.. Er.."  
Remus stared at the boy, his heart contracting. Was Sirius trying to say what he thought he was trying to say? Moving over to the quaking boy, Remus whispered "Sirius, look at me."  
Sirius obeyed the pounding in his chest reaching frantic heights…. And then it all halted for a second as Remus moved forward and pressed soft lips against his own. A moment later they broke away looking surprise and embarrassed, feeling dizzy Sirius murmured "Y-you.. feel the same..?."  
Remus nodded "I have for quite a while.. I-I just didn't think you did." His voice was quiet and held desperate longing. Sirius looked up at his beautiful friend a feeling of such love like he'd never known pouring over him, smiling he asked " Does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
Remus chuckled melodiously "Hm.. Not quite Siri.. but I suspect you soon might be.." He said seductively, pulling the dark haired boy in for a deeper, more passionate kiss.


End file.
